Love Happens
by We-R-Infinite
Summary: A collection of Massie/Derrick one shots! Because everyone needs more Massington in their life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to make a songfic collection of my favorite clique couple, Massington! Enjoy, review, and follow/like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or the Clique.**

Chapter One: We are Going to be Friends

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, books and pens_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends._

Massie Block walked into her kindergarten classroom in her purple sundress and brand new silver t-strap sandals. She observed the pretty fall colors that the east coast was known for. Massie smiled to herself, she loved this time of year. "Hey move slow poke," called a voice from behind Massie.

She whipped around and narrowed her amber eyes at the offender, a tall boy with sandy golden hair and deep brown eyes. "Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I was just kidding. I'm Derrick Harrington," the boy gave her a lopsided grin and extended her hand.

Massie shyly tucked a shiny, brown lock behind her ear, "Massie, Massie Block."

_Here we are, no one else_

_we walked to school all by ourselves_

_there's dirt on our uniforms_

_from chasing all the ants and worms_

_we clean up and now its time to learn_

_we clean up and now its time to learn._

Massie laughed as Derrick and her ran into the schoolyard. They had been walking together to school for a while now. They went through the winding roads and parks to examine the tiny ant colonies or the occasional worm after a rainy day.

Derrick and her ran up the stairs to the main building and slowed once they reached their classroom. Their teacher, Mrs. Billow, noticed their dirt smeared cheeks and a patch of dirt on Derrick's white button down. She smiled to herself, "Come on, let's clean you guys up before class starts." She led Massie and Derrick to the sink in the back of the room.

After all their dirt was cleaned off and they looked presentable, Massie and Derrick sat at their desks waiting for class to start. Derrick caught Massie's eye and sent her a tiny smile. Massie stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Derrick and Massie turned their attention to the front of the room once the bell rang. It was time for the school day to start.

_We don't notice any time pass_

_we don't notice anything_

_we sit side by side in every class_

_teacher thinks that I sound funny_

_but she likes the way you sing._

Derrick and Massie sit side by side in their desks during show and tell. It was the end of the day, but all they could think of was their daily walk home. They sat staring blankly at their classmate who was demonstrating his cartwheel he had mastered during recess.

"Derrick? Your turn," the teacher said motioning for him to come up to the front. Derrick stood up and sighed, this was his least favorite part of the day. "I'll be doing a Kermit the Frog impression," he said with a shrug. Derrick didn't have anything prepared.

The teacher raised her eyebrows, "Go ahead then Derrick."

Derrick nodded and took a deep breath before diving into his impersonation. By the end of it, all of his classmates were laughing- including his teacher. Derrick felt tears well up in his eyes, he hated being embarrassed. Massie noticed his sadness and stood up. "Guys, the rule is to clap after each student performs," she stared pointedly at her peers and teacher.

Mrs. Billow swallowed a laugh, "Yes, that would be the rule Massie," she turned her attention the rest of the class, "Class? What do you have to do for Derrick?" The class clapped warily and slowly, except for Massie. Massie clapped enthusiastically and sent him a broad grin. Derrick smiled back at her and took his seat at his desk. "Who wants to go next?" Mrs. Billow asked.

Massie's hand shot up in the air, "I have a song I want to sing!" She exclaimed. The teacher nodded and Massie proudly made her way to the middle of the classroom. "This song is a song I like to sing in the car," she announced. Massie closed her eyes and started to sing. Everyone's eyes popped open, she could sing really well. By the time the song was over, all of the students were clapping loudly. Even Mrs. Billow was impressed, "Very nice Massie, you have a beautiful voice."

She smiled softly and blushed. Massie made her way back to her seat and accepted a small high five from Derrick.

_Tonight I'll dream while in my bed_

_when silly thoughts go through my head_

_about the bugs and alphabet_

_and when I wake tommorow I'll bet_

_that you and I will walk together again_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends._

Derrick was laying in bed with a soft smile on his face. The first week of kindergarten had gone amazingly. He thought of all the fun times with his new friend Massie and all their walks to school. Derrick smiled at the thought of showing Massie the bugs and worms. At first she had been freaked out, but Massie soon got used to them and the disgusted face she often made disappeared.

Derrick's eyes grew tired and as he slipped into a slumber, he knew that him and Massie were going to be great friends.

**Heyy so first part is done! I love writing about them :) The song used is We are Going to be Friends by the White Stripes. Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: fast forward to a couple years in the future; bring on high school! I love all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks so much :) love y'all!

Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

Massie watched as Derrick paced back and forth outside of Slice of Heaven. She saw him roll his eyes at whoever he was talking to on his cell. Massie got out of her Porsche.

As she approached Derrick, she saw him hang up on the person on the other line. Massie raised her eyebrow and tapped him on the shoulder, "D, what's wrong?"

Derrick turned around to face his best friend. Her piercing amber eyes locked with his brown eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, "Just crap with Dyl."

Massie nodded understandingly. She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Dylan Marvil was Derrick's girlfriend. She would always over react over the stupidist things. "What happened this time?" Massie asked.

"Oh the usual, I made a joke and it was considered sexist," Derrick said with a shrug. Massie bit her lip, she loved Derrick's jokes.

Massie sighed and checked her watch, "You wanna grab some pizza with Claire and me? To take your mind off of things?"

Derrick gave her a weak grin, "Thanks Mass but I think I will have to pass this time, I should go talk to Dyl."

Massie forced a grin, "Ok then, see you tomorrow?"

Derrick nodded and waved goodbye. Massie let out a groan and made her way into Slice of Heaven to talk to Claire.

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"  
And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

Massie and Derrick were walking home from school together. She glanced at Derrick and smiled. He was wearing his worn out Levis and a Hollister sweatshirt she had given him a couple years ago for Christmas. Massie was quickly shaken from her thoughts when she saw Derrick throw a worm at her, "Think fast!" He yelled.

Massie yelped and ran over to a bench to hide behind. Derrick laughed and jogged over. "Is it still there?" She whisper-yelled.

Derrick shook his head, "Nope, pinky swear." He sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Massie wearily got up from her crouched position and sat next to him. She was about to lecture him on the importance of respecting other people's phobias when he flashed her his signature half smile. All of Massie's frustration and anger melted away. Derrick's smiles were genuine and bright, it was all part of the Derrick Harrington charm.

"Good to see you smile again Harrington," Massie joked.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Mass, Dylan and I are fine. I'm perfectly happy."

Massie scoffed, "Right, sure you are. Just dump the bitch!"

Derrick's expression became guarded, "Drop it Massie."

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Massie sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed, Derrick could do so much better than Dylan. Massie loved Derrick, with all her heart. He was her best friend, even Claire couldn't compete with that. She turned onto her side and thought of last week when Derrick and Dylan had gotten into a huge fight and he had come to her. Not Josh, not Cam, but Derrick came to Massie's house. They had talked that night, watched some of Derrick's favorite movies, and ate tons of cookie dough straight from the tub.

Massie's thoughts wandered to that night in his treehouse when Derrick told her he wanted to be a heart surgeon. He wanted to help patients and save them from heart diseases. Derrick was going to do it for his grandfather who passed away from a heartattack three years ago. Massie was so proud of Derrick. It was a noble thing to do.

Massie's happiness soon turned to rage. She highly doubted that Dylan knew about his goals or any of his favorite things. Massie let a few tears trickle down her face. She picked up her guitar and strung a couple chords.

"You belong with me," she softly sang. "You belong with me."

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

The next day at school, Derrick ignored Massie and purposly stayed out of her way. Massie was hurt. Claire noticed the change in her friend and tried comforting her, but Massie's eyes would always wander to Derrick.

At lunch, Massie picked at her spicy tuna roll and glanced over to see Derrick and Dylan in a pretty heated make out session. Her upper lip curled in disgust and she turned back to her friends. However, Massie's thoughts quickly trailed back to Derrick. "Have you ever thought you may belong with me?" She whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Flash forward to freshman year in college, Massie and Derrick haven't seen each since senior graduation. :) just a little background knowledge! And thank you for the reviews. Love you all!**

Chapter 3: Bruises

Haven't seen you since high school

Good to see you're still beautiful

Gravity hasn't started to pull

Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell.

Massie Block sat down at Starbucks. She was home for the summer to take a break from the hustle and bustle of New York City. Massie was attending Julliard to pursue a singing career. It was a rigorous work schedule, but it would pay off in the long run. Massie took a sip of her latte and tapped her fingers against her iPhone. She wondered if Derrick would be here. Massie bit her glossy lip and sighed, she had lost touch with him after graduation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Massie Block!"

Massie looked behind her and smiled at the speaker, "Derr!" She stood up and embraced him in a tight hug. "God I've missed you," Massie mumbled into his shoulder.

Derrick smiled and let go of her, "It's been awhile, but you're as beautiful as ever."

Massie blushed, she still liked Derrick. "Thank you Derrick," she said softly. "How is college?"

"Ah, stressful, but good," Derrick said with a shrug. He attended University of Southern California and played for their soccer team. "How is Julliard though? I bet you have a record deal already."

Massie laughed, "Oh no, not yet. But I've met a couple of people who like my music so we'll see where that goes."

"I bet you'll get one soon though, you're amazing," Derrick said.

Massie smiled, "You're sweet. You wanna sit? I'll go grab you an americano if you want to catch up."

"That sounds great," Derrick said.

These bruises make for better conversation

Loses the vibe that separates

It's good to let you in again

You're not alone in how you've been

Everybody loses, we all got bruises

We all got bruises.

"Yeah Dylan and I broke up after freshman year. Found out she was cheating on me with some business major," Derrick said taking a sip of his americano.

Massie gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I know how much you loved her."

Derrick shrugged, "It's ok. It just hurt a lot you know? Thinking that the girl who loved you was really lying this whole time."

Massie nodded, "Yeah. I can't really imagine how that feels."

Derrick smiled, "It's ok. So what about you? You've probably have someone."

"Oh yeah, um, I met this guy in NYU. His name is James. We've been going out for a year now," Massie said with a blush.

Derrick smiled, "That's great."

Massie nodded, "Yeah, I mean there's been a couple of rough patches."

Derrick raised his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Well he cheated on me once. It was just a drunk hook up that he doesn't even remember doing," Masie said looking down at the wooden table. "I've never told him either."

"Mass, I'm so sorry. No one deserves that," Derrick said placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

Massie gave him a weak smile, "Oh it's fine, I mean, I've gotten over it. It is nice to tell someone though."

"Yeah, likewise. It still feels like our last day of high school you know? I feel like you picked up right where we left off," Derrick said.

Massie smiled, "I know, I've really missed this."

**Song = Bruises by Train**

**I don't know, this just made me kinda happy :) next chapter will be in Derrick's point of view, when they're out of college. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More than This

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around._

Derrick sat on one of the plush leather seats in the V.I.P section of a new L.A. nightclub. Derrick was on the L.A Galaxy soccer team with his two best friends, Josh Hotz and Cam Fisher. "Dude, check out that hottie," Josh said hitting Derrick's arm suggestively. Derrick looked up to see a beautiful, tall, auburn hair beauty.

"Damn, I'd tap that," Derrick muttered.

Cam laughed, "Good luck, that's Massie Block."

Derrick raised his eyebrows in shock, "Really?"

Cam nodded as he took another sip of his beer, "I saw her last week with Claire. We had dinner with her boyfriend."

Derrick scowled, "James, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Massie mentioned him once or twice," Derrick said with a shrug.

Massie walked into the club with her manager and friend, Lauren. She slipped her sunglasses on to face the swarm of paparazzi. Massie and Lauren slipped into the door and hurried to the V.I.P section. "Jesus, I need a vodka after that," Massie said with a sigh, "I'm still not used to that."

Lauren laughed, "Hun, you're America's sweetheart. Not to mention one of the greatest pop stars ever."

Massie sent Lauren a weary smile, "A downside of being famous."

Lauren nodded, "Yup, the price you pay. When is James getting here?"

Massie glanced at her cell, "Ten minutes."

Derrick watched as Massie laughed with her friend. His eyes scanned over her body. He had missed his best friend.

"Harrington!"

Derrick turned to face his friends. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Josh said.

Derrick sheepishly shook his head while his two friends laughed, "You've got it bad," Cam said.

_And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees._

Derrick watched as Massie stood to embrace her boyfriend. Derrick had to admit that James was good looking. He felt jealousy as Massie wrapped her tan arms around James and kissed him on the lips. Derrick's legs went limp. He felt his fists clench and his face grow hot. Why was he so angry? Oh yeah, you've got a crush on her, his conscience told him.

Derrick saw James get up to grab a drink. Derrick stood up and approached Massie, "Block."

Massie turned around to see her best friend, "Harrington! Oh my god." She wrapped him in a tight hug. She still smelled like Chanel Num. 19 perfume, and her eyes were as bright as ever.

"How are you?" Derrick asked pulling away from the embrace.

"Great," Massie said with a beam, "But it's even better to see you face to face! Skype and texting does not constitute."

Derrick nodded in agreement, "I know, but it's just so busy to find a time between soccer practices and stuff."

Massie nodded understandingly, "I get it 100%. I've been busy with all my album recordings and everything. But we'll find a time to get coffee."

Derrick smiled, "I'd like that."

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this._

Derrick wandered to Massie's apartment the next day. He had some things he wanted to tell her. Derrick took a deep breath and flipped his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. "You've got this," he whispered to himself as he pushed the revolving door. He rode the elevator up and searched for the correct apartment number. 368, 368, he thought to himself. Derrick found the correct number and knocked on the door.

He heard Massie muttering something to herself. Derrick smiled, she still had that bad habit.

"Derrick?" Massie asked when she opened the front door.

Derrick waved, "Hey, um, I don't know if you have time, but can we talk?"

Massie smiled, "Yeah, I don't have to be at the studio till noon today." She ushered Derrick inside and gestured to one of the plush royal purple sofas in the living room, "Do you want anything? Coffee? Juice?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Massie nodded and walked back to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of orange juice and plopped down on the chair across from Derrick. "What did you want to talk about?"

Derrick nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Massie, I think I love you," he blurted out. Wow Derrick, way to freak her out right off the bat, he thought to himself. He looked at the amber eyed girl across from him. Her mouth was open in shock.

"I know that you have James," Derrick started carefully, "And you may love him. But I love you so much it hurts. When you're in a room, all I can see is you. I would do anything for you. When I see you with James, it hurts because I know I can love you more than that. Mass, don't ask when exactly I fell in love with you, because I don't know. I figured it out the day I broke up with Dylan. You had always been there for me and you're so damn beautiful." The rest of his words had flown out effortlessly.

Massie's amber eyes were wet with tears. Did Derrick really mean that? Man, she really wanted to kiss him. But then her thoughts shifted to James, sweet sweet James who had done nothing but good things to her.

"I'll be going now, but Massie, just think about it, ok?" Derrick said rising from the sofa.

Massie gave him a tight smile and watched as his figure left the apartment. She but her lip and tried to calm her shaking hands. Who would she choose? James or Derrick? But deep down, she knew who it would be.

** Eeekk who does she choose? I hope you guys enjoyed :) review please! **

**Song = More than This by One Direction**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner :) I have been busy with school prep and everything. I really do hate summer reading. Anyways, I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy :)**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh._

Derrick watched as his girlfriend, Massie, pull on her skinny jeans. Her beautiful amber eyes were bright and her hair fell perfectly around her face. "Derrick, please stop staring. It's a little bit creepy babe," Massie said with a smirk.

Derrick rolled his eyes and walked over to Massie. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

Massie's cheeks were flushed, "I'm not that pretty." She looked at the ground and fiddled with the button on her shirt. Derrick sighed, Massie had the worst self esteem.

He caressed her cheek and pecked her lips, "You are to me, and I'm going to say it everyday till you believe me."

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see._

Massie walked into the the kitchen. "Derr? I'm leaving to go to the studio now," she called as she poured herself a thermos of coffee.

Derrick came next to Massie and grabbed an apple, "Eat this Mass, I don't want you to starve." Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed the apple. Derrick looked over at Massie, "I like your outfit today. Anything big happening?"

"Are you mocking me?" Massie asked. She looked down at her ensemble of skinny jeans and a button up shirt.

"No, I'm serious. You look hot," Derrick said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh, well thanks," Massie gave Derrick a skeptical look before continuing, "I'm having a meeting with my producer today. I think he might want another album and a world-tour."

"Wow, that's great Mass," Derrick said giving his girlfriend a tight squeeze.

Massie sighed, "I guess. It's just that I would much rather release a couple of singles and take a break from the tours. I mean, I went on tour last year, and it was hell being away from you for so long."

"Mass, it's your job. It's just like how I leave for soccer games all the time. We'll be fine," Derrick reached over and touched the promise ring he had given her.

Massie gave him a tight smile, "Thanks Derr. Have a good practice today, I'll see you later." She gave Derrick a quick kiss and then left the apartment.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

Derrick came home later that evening to find Massie sleeping on the couch. He smiled, she looked so adorable and innocent when she slept. Derrick leaned over and kissed Massie's forehead, "Wake up sleepyhead, I'm going to pick up some Chinese, what do you want?"

Massie's eyelids fluttered open. "Mm, chicken stir-fry," her voice still sounded a little bit groggy.

Derrick nodded and leaned in to kiss her soft pink lips. Massie deepend the kiss and before they knew it, it was a full blown make out session. They were inturrupted by a growling noise. "Derrick, I'm hungry," Massie whispered against his lips. Derrick smirked and kissed her lips again. "Seriously Derrick, I'm going to die if I don't have food," Massie said with a laugh.

Derrick jokingly pouted, "Fine, I'll be back." He kissed Massie's perfect lips one more time. "But first," Derrick reached for Massie's sides and started tickling them.

Massie laughed. "Please Derrick stop! Oh my god I'm going to pee!" Massie exclaimed.

"I'm not going to stop until you say, 'Derrick is the hottest guy in the world," Derrick said with a smile.

"What are we in Kindergarten?" Massie asked in between giggles, "Fine, Derrick is the hottest guy in the world!"

Derrick seemed satisfied and released Massie from his grip, "Now I'll go get the Chinese food." He sent Massie a grin, "Bye Beautiful."

Massie laughed and shook her head.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

**Just some Massie/Derrick fluff :) and yes, Massie chooses Derrick in the end! I was trying to make a part two of my last one shot, but I couldn't find a good song. :/ So instead I gave you a happy easy-going chapter. Review and Favorite please! Love you guys :)**

**Song = Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: hey guys :) I was in a Taylor Swift mood today hence the songfic. _**

Chapter 6: Stay Stay Stay

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_  
_I threw my phone across the room at you._

Massie walked into her dressing room. It was definitely fun performing with One Direction, but she honestly wanted to go home and cuddle with Derrick. Massie pulled out her iPhone and checked the time, 10:30 p.m. Knowing her boyfriend, he was probably passed out on the couch after watching Sports Center all afternoon.

"Massie!"

Massie glanced up, "Oh hey Harry."

"You coming to the pub with everyone?" Harry asked.

Massie bit her lip, "I don't know Harry.. It's pretty late."

Harry laughed, "Come on, one beer. Please?" He shot her a puppy dog look.

Massie shook her head, "Fine, but you're buying my booze Styles."

"That can be arranged. Come on, Liam's taking us."

Massie stood up and grabbed her purse. She followed her friend out the door. Little did Massie know, the night would be far more wild than she expected.

The night had went from one beer to five. Zayn was the designated driver and dropped everyone off at their homes. One by one all the boys left the car leaving Zayn and Massie. "Mass, you ok?" Zayn asked glancing at her.

Massie groaned, "I don't feel so hot."

Zayn laughed, "That's what you get for drinking five beers and a couple of tequila shots." Massie frowned and placed her head on the cool glass window. "Ok Mass, we're here."

Massie opened one eye, "Mm, already?" Zayn nodded. "Ok, bye Z, see you tomorrow." Zayn waved. Massie pushed the car door open and stumbled up the driveway. She searched through her Marc Jacobs bag trying to find her house keys. Massie grasped the tiny metal object and shoved it into the keyhole. She felt the lock click. Massie pushed the door open and quietly made her way into the entryway.

She craned her neck around the wall to see Derrick sitting at the kitchen island sipping a glass of water, and he did not look happy. Massie gulped. "Hey Derr," she said quietly.

Derrick stared coldly at her, "Where were you?"

"The boys and I went to the pub down the street from the Staples Center," Massie explained. "I lost track of time."

Derrick rolled his eyes, "A heads up would have been nice."

Massie turned her amber eyes on him, "Sorry if I wanted to go have fun with my friends."

Derrick shook his head. He approached her and crinkled his nose, "Jesus Mass, you smell like a fucking alcoholic."

Massie crossed her arms across her chest. She was starting to get annoyed with Derrick. "I only had a couple of beers."

"Yeah right. You probably downed 10 drinks just like your alcoholic dad does," Derrick scoffed.

Massie's eyes widened. Derrick knew that her dad was a sore subject. He knew that her father almost died just last month. Massie's eyes started to water, "Fine, if I never talk to you and I'm sooo irresponsible for not calling you, take this." She threw her iPhone at him. "I'm spending the night at Claire's."

Derrick realized his harsh words and mentally smacked himself in the face, "I'm sorry Mass. Don't leave."

Massie looked up at Derrick's apologetic face. She reluctantly gave him a curt nod and walked over to the couch.

_This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

Massie woke up with a huge headache. She moaned and rolled straight off the couch. Massie smacked her elbow and the floor and winced, that would be the last time she would let Harry convince her to go to the bar with the band. She sat up and walked the short distance to the kitchen. Massie grabbed a couple of Advils and gulped them down. Thank god Massie had today off.

Massie stared out the window deep in thought. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, last nights events were still imprinted in her mind. Massie glanced at the clock and sighed, she should probably talk to Derrick. Massie made her way up the stairs and knocked tentatively on their bedroom door. She heard a muffled, "Come in," and opened the door.

Derrick's eyes widened a little bit when he saw his girlfriend come in the room. "We need to talk," Massie said nervously.

Derrick nodded and held up a finger, "Hold on." He rushed into the closet and came out dressed in a football helmet and his shin guards. Massie raised her eyebrows. "Just in case an object comes flying at my face again," Derrick explained as he held up her cracked phone.

Massie smiled sheepishly. Whoops.

_And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay._

Massie motioned for Derrick to sit next to her on their window seat, "I'm sorry for last night D. Last night was 100% my fault. I should have texted you before I left the concert." She glanced down at her purple polished finger nails, "I really love you, you know that right?"

Derrick nodded. "Mass, I love you too. I'm sorry for being an ass last night, it's just that I had no clue where you were. It made me so worried."

Massie leaned in and brushed her lips against his, "So we good?"

Derrick gave her a cheeky smile, "Yeah. By the way, it was pretty hot when you chucked that phone at me."

Massie blushed, "Haha I'm sure I just looked crazy."

"But definatley hot," Derrick whispered.

review please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok, new update! I'm trying a new form of a songfic. Since Massie is a singer, she will be singing the song. There will be memories and stuff included. Let me know how you like this style. Btw, this is one of my favorite songs. If you watch Selena perform it live, you can see the emotion she put into the song. It's really lovely. Anyways, enjoy and review :)

Chapter 7: Love Will Remember

Massie grasped her microphone tightly and sent a megawatt smile at her audience. "Hey New York City! How's the show tonight?" The audience responded with yells and screams of adoration. Massie grinned, "I'm glad I'm living up to the hype! So, here is a new song I wrote last week, you guys are going to be the first to hear it. I love you all!"

Massie signaled the band to start playing. She shut her amber eyes closed and took a deep breath, "Now's all we got. And time can't be bought. I know it inside my heart, forever will forever be ours. Even if we try to forget, love will remember." Massie's mind shifted to Derrick breaking up with her. The accusations of cheating, the yelling. Massie felt her eyes sting with tears.

"You said you loved me, I said I loved you back, what happened to that? What happened to that? All your promises, and all them plans we had, what happened to that? What happened to that? Boom gone. Yeah we move on." Massie remembered Derrick telling her he loved her for the first time. The memory sent a sharp pain to her heart. After that period of time, their relationship quickly disintegrated. Their plans for getting married, having kids, all of it was gone. Massie was trying to move on like Derrick, but it was hard when your ex is on your mind 24/7.

Massie let out a shaky breath and continued to sing, "The trips we dreamed of taking, the tags left on the map, what happened to that? What happened to that?" There were several places Massie had promised she would take Derrick. They were going to go to Paris, Japan, and London. But when their relationship went up in smoke, so did their plans. "When all you had was nothing, and all we did was laugh, what happened, what happened to that?" Massie almost smiled at the thought of their friendship. Before it blossomed into love, Massie and Derrick were best friends. Their inside jokes and their millions of memories ran past her eyes as if it was yesterday.

"Break down the walls let heaven in. Somewhere in forever we'll dance again. We used to be inseparable, I used to think that I was irreplaceable. We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up. I don't know how we screwed it up." Massie felt tears running down her cheeks. This part always, without fail, made her cry. Massie and Derrick were the new it celebrity couple of L.A. They were inseparable. Massie brought out the best in Derrick, while Derrick brought out the best in Massie. She thought back to Derrick telling her she was the only one for him. I guess he lied, Massie bitterly thought.

Massie wiped a tear off her cheek, "Love will remember you and love will remember me. Forever will forever be ours, even if we tried to forget, love will remember." She belted the last chorus out. The crowd reacted with loud cheers. Massie wiped her eyes being careful not to smudge her makeup. Her eyes scanned the crowd, "Thank you guys! You are the best fans in the world. I love you all, have a goodnight!" Massie waved one more time and exited the stage. Once she made it into her dressing room, she started to sob. Losing Derrick was one of the hardest things. I'll always love you Derr, she thought to herself.

**Song= Love Will Remember by Selena Gomez**

**Listen to the song while you read :) Enjoy and review.**


End file.
